


The Graveyard

by marzipanwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzipanwrites/pseuds/marzipanwrites
Summary: A graveyard hunt takes an unexpected turn for the better -- featuring a lot of fluff and a gender neutral reader :]
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural) & You, Crowley (Supernatural)/Reader, Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	The Graveyard

“Okay,” Dean whispered. “This is where we split up.”  
  
The four of them were standing outside the now-opened entrance to a previously secure mausoleum. It was a November night, the cold driving itself through Y/N’s sweater as wind rattled the branches of nearby trees. They bleakly thought to themselves that the noise was not far off from what they imagined the clatter of bones might sound like. This was the first time that Y/N had ever accompanied the boys on a hunt, and their unease with this was only heightened by the tagging along of the King of Hell himself. He stood next to Sam on the right side of the doorway, across from Y/N and Dean.  
  
“Someone needs to stay here and make sure that security guard doesn’t come poking around while Sam and I are down there finding Crowley’s ‘precious’ artifact,” The latter of the two continued. “Y/N, do you think you can handle that?”  
  
“Yeah, probably,” They frowned slightly. “But… I mean, don’t you think I could handle going with you guys inside, too?”  
  
“All the sources we found on this mentioned it having some sort of ‘guardian’ protecting it,” Sam replied, tone caring. “We don’t want you getting in harm’s way -- you’re not used to dealing with this kind of thing.”  
  
They huffed out a sigh, breath momentarily visible in the air. “I guess.”  
  
“Don’t worry, darling. I’ll be here to keep you company.” Crowley’s words brought the attention of Sam and Dean, who glared at him with furrowed brows.  
  
“What? No, you’re hauling your ass in here with us. No way in Hell we’re leaving you alone with them,” Dean said, voice raising.  
  
“Alright, keep it down, Squirrel,” Crowley smiled. “I can’t go in there, remember? Any demonic presence inside will set off all sorts of magical alarms. Thought you’d recall, from the ‘sources’.” He looked pointedly at Sam, though his amusement was clearly not shared.  
  
“Okay, then Crowley can stay out here and I’ll come down with you guys,” Y/N butted in, nudging Dean. He looked down at them, then to Sam’s expression of concern. Setting his jaw, he took a few steps towards Crowley before leaning down slightly and raising a pointed finger towards his face.  
  
“If you touch a single hair on their head while we’re down there, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and tear you limb from limb. Understand?”  
  
Crowley merely scoffed. “Come now, Dean. I’d never dream of hurting them.”  
  
“Yeah, right,” Dean grumbled as he straightened himself up. Turning back to Y/N, he put a hand on their shoulder. “If he tries to pull anything at all, you don’t hesitate to call us, alright?”  
  
They nodded, a mix of nerves and excitement pooling in their veins as they watched the brothers finish collecting all of their equipment and head inside the mausoleum, being careful to ensure the door was not fully closed behind them. Once they were out of sight, any sounds they made muffled by the thick walls separating them from Y/N and Crowley, an air of silence descended upon them. The awkwardness already pervading their thoughts, Y/N turned away slightly from the demon, taking a step off of the paved area circling the mausoleum and onto the grass of the graveyard itself. However, much to their dismay, they soon heard Crowley following after them.  
  
“You know, darling, we don’t usually get time to ourselves like this,” He cleared his throat as he reached their side, voice maintaining a cautiously low volume. “What with the Winchesters constantly peering over our shoulders.”  
  
“It’s almost like they don’t trust you or something,” Y/N remarked, causing the demon to smirk.  
  
“What about you?” He took a few lopsided strides around Y/N, forcing himself into their line of sight. When they met his stare, he continued. “Do _you_ trust me, kitten?”  
  
Their expression, previously only mildly concerned, quickly morphed into a frown. “Well…” They paused, then glanced away. “No.”  
  
“Really?” He stepped towards them, eyes narrowing. He brought his right hand to their chin, lifting their head so they were facing him fully. “You certainly seem to trust me more than the Winchesters do.”  
  
Y/N, caught off-guard by his sudden closeness, merely blinked at him for a second before reorganizing their thoughts into a response. “That’s not a high bar to reach, Crowley.”  
  
His smile widened as he chuckled. “No, I suppose it isn’t.” For a few moments, the two remained motionless, contemplating one another. Then, Crowley brought his hand back to his coat pocket and turned slightly, leaving Y/N to mentally reprimand themselves for not having moved away earlier.  
  
After a minute or so of tense silence wherein Crowley watched a flock of crows take off from a distant tree and Y/N became suddenly fascinated by the grass beneath their feet, the hunter finally spoke up. “Why’d you come along, anyways?”  
  
He turned to face them, brow knitted. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Well, you knew ahead of time that you wouldn’t be able to go into the tomb,” Y/N reasoned. “So… what was the point?”  
  
He paused before opening his mouth to speak. But before he could say whatever he was planning to, his focus shifted to a spot behind Y/N. “Bollocks.”  
  
“What is it?” They spun around to follow his gaze, and quickly noticed the issue; the security guard who they’d managed to avoid when they first entered the graveyard was coming back around, and at this point he would spot them very soon -- if he hadn’t already. “Shit,” they muttered before turning back to Crowley. “We can’t let him inspect the mausoleum.”  
  
“No,” He agreed. “We’ve got to make a distraction.” He hesitated before continuing, and Y/N could practically see the cogs turning in his head. “Darling, you’re pretty good at improvisation, no?”  
  
They blinked. “Well, I guess--”  
  
“Good,” Crowley moved towards them. “I’m going to prompt you. Whatever response you choose, I’m sure it’ll create a good enough scene to work with. Alright?”  
  
“Okay,” They stammered as he continued his advance, backing up in response. “What are you--”  
  
Simultaneously Y/N felt both their back hitting the wall of the crypt as well as Crowley placing his hands upon their cheek and waist. Their breath hitched as he leant in slightly. “Make your choice,” He murmured. His breath fanned against their skin, matching the heat Y/N felt spreading through their face. For an instant, they locked eyes, and Y/N knew they’d come to their decision.  
  
Bringing both of their arms up to wrap around his neck, they pulled Crowley down into a kiss. He reciprocated quickly, his beard scratching against their face in a pleasant sensation, and Y/N found their pulse racing; they may or may not have imagined this scenario several times in the past, but the real thing truly exceeded their expectations. Deepening the kiss, Crowley pushed himself against them more fully so that they were trapped, the heat of his body contrasting with the cold of the stone behind them. The demon’s hand on their cheek moved to the back of their head, carding through their hair and causing their heart to leap.  
  
For a short while, it was bliss. But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.  
  
“Hey! You two!”  
  
Crowley was hesitant to pull away, but when Y/N slid their arms down to his chest and pushed him slightly, he loosened his grip on them. Painting an expression of shock onto their face, the hunter turned to see the security guard walking towards them down the path with his flashlight trained on them.  
  
As he neared them, he stopped and put a hand on his hip. “Graveyard visiting hours are over, lovebirds.”  
  
“What?” Y/N blinked dumbly before looking up at Crowley. “I thought you said--”  
  
“No, that can’t be right,” Crowley interrupted, slipping his hand in Y/N’s as he did so. “What time is it now?” He glanced at his watch.  
  
“Eleven o’clock,” The guard replied. “Graveyard closed for the night at ten-thirty.”  
  
“Ten-thirty?” Crowley’s brow furrowed.  
  
“You said it closed at _eleven_ -thirty,” Y/N whispered, making sure they were loud enough for the guard to hear.  
  
“Right, because it does,” His gaze turned from Y/N back to the man before him. “There must be some mistake.”  
  
“Nope,” The guard squinted pointedly at him. “Ten-thirty.”  
  
“You’re sure.”  
  
“Positive.”  
  
“I--”  
  
“ _Babe_ ,” Y/N hissed. Crowley glanced down at them, brows raised. They ignored this and started addressing the guard. “We are so sorry, we really had no idea.” They smiled apologetically. “We’ll be out of your hair now.”  
  
The guard sighed, scanning his flashlight over the general area. Y/N prayed that he wouldn’t spot anything off with the mausoleum, and felt Crowley squeeze their hand lightly. “Well, you two seem innocent enough.” He looked back at them. “You haven’t seen anything suspicious tonight, have you?”  
  
“Suspicious how?” Y/N cocked their head.  
  
“Well, anyone else around,” He sighed slightly. “It is, after all, after-hours.”  
  
“No, not that I can remember,” Crowley said, looking utterly exasperated.  
  
“Well,” Y/N paused, trying their best to feign well-meaning uncertainty as their focus shifted between the guard and Crowley. “There was that group of kids earlier. Teens? You remember.”  
  
“A group of teens. Where about were they?” The guard asked.  
  
“I think they were headed that way,” They pointed at the clump of headstones farthest from the mausoleum. “Probably four or five of them. I didn’t think much of it, ‘cause, uh…” They gestured and laughed nervously. “You know.”  
  
“Right,” The guard looked at the two for a few seconds, expression unreadable. Then he let out another huff and continued. “You folks better get going, now. Thank you for the heads-up.”  
  
“Of course. Take care now,” Y/N smiled politely and turned to go back down the path, Crowley in tow. The two stayed silent as they walked, still holding hands, but after a few minutes this was broken by Crowley chuckling. They looked up at him. “What?”  
  
“ _‘Babe’_ ,” He mimicked, causing them both to start laughing quietly.  
  
“Hey,” Y/N said, beaming. “I was just playing my part.”  
  
Crowley hummed in agreement. “And you played it very well.”  
  
“Thank you,” They glanced behind them. “I hope that whole ‘teen’ thing wasn’t too suspicious.”  
  
“No, no, it was some good quick thinking on your part,” He cleared his throat. “But that’s not what I meant.”  
  
“Hm?” They frowned.  
  
“I meant before that.”  
  
“The… the whole ‘we didn’t realize we were trespassing’ gimmick?”  
  
“No, before that as well.”  
  
Y/N remained quiet for a moment, eyes locked on the dirt path. Then a blush spread across their cheeks and they turned back to him, using their free hand to smack his arm. “Shut up!” He only started to laugh again, clearly amused by their dramatics. “You’re awful, you know that?”  
  
“I try, darling.” Despite their harsh words, they couldn’t help but grin. “You know, I didn’t really expect things to go that way.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“No. I largely expected for you to slap me the second I got near you.”  
  
They chuckled. “Me too.”  
  
He raised a brow. “Then why didn’t you?”  
  
They slowed their movement until they came to a halt, Crowley circling in front of them while still holding their hand. Finally, they shrugged. “I dunno.”  
  
“You ‘dunno’?” Crowley smirked. “Maybe it’s because of my devilish good looks.”  
  
“ _Crowley--_ ”  
  
“I’ve been told I have a naturally charming aura.”  
  
“By who?”  
  
“Several people, actually.” Y/N started giggling again, and Crowley took a step closer. “What, do you disagree?”  
  
“About your ‘aura’?” They laughed. “No, that seems pretty spot-on.”  
  
“So, if I were to, say, do this,” The demon cupped their cheek and leaned forwards. “How would you react?”  
  
Y/N paused, before raising their head up slightly. “Probably the same way I did back there.”  
  
That was all the encouragement Crowley needed to lower his lips to theirs once more. Pulling Y/N flush against him, he could feel them smiling against his mouth, and he was soon doing the same. This was one hunt that neither of them regretted going on.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you guys liked this! I've got a few ideas for longer Crowley x Reader fics, but I have no idea how long those might take me. In the mean time, I hope I've satiated you all with this one-shot. :]


End file.
